Saintia Sho: Native Dreams
by PegasusScout
Summary: Side spin-off to the Hades arc: While our heroes traverse the obstacles with Athena to defeat Hades our Saintias have been reassign to a new country where they are order to track down a group of new saints. But what if these warriors have no knowledge of the saints and instead brand the Saintias as enemies of their country? Possible SaintiasxMale OC pairings
1. Surprising News

**I updated my author's note, please read at the end of the chapter!**

 _The dream realm is where the possibilities are infinite. Choose one, follow it, and it will come true._

A dark brown owl bearing a single gold feather on its head hoots with its back against the large white moon, it's claws lands upon a shadowy pole of various characters one by one, one on top on one other's head.

"A new dream has been born. Send me your best soldiers."

February.

After the henchmen and obstancles our female heroines encountered they successfully save their goddess from Eris and prevented Ares from gaining full control of the fallen Gemini saint. Consuming the world into their own domain and grand vision. As for the previous vessel of Eris, Kyoto, her body was never found after Sho give a fatal attack on the wicked goddess. She was sadden by this but felt her sister's spirit comforting her in this stressful time.

But just like any other family feud between Greek gods another one came forward with an army from the world below.

Surprisedly, the bronze saints never expected one of their own to be that god that has battle Athena for centuries. Hades.

Now taken in by his army the bronze and the few surviving gold saints along with Athena herself head to the suppose entrance of the underworld where all would face greater foes and deaths.

For our Saintias they've been very upset they weren't given the opportunity to be part of the action.

Because of a mission given to them by the goddess herself.

Equuelus Shoko saw the sky darkened as soon when the surviving saints headed their way to their final battle. Some stayed behind to protect parts of Sanctuary in case of unsuspecting attacks.

The rain drizzled on the ruins that it created a somber landscape with light mist rising from the wet soil. Shoko, soaked in her armor, had a bad feeling that something horrible will come. She recalls the moment her and her friend's were given of the special mission by their loving goddess.

 _"Saori we need to be with you, who knows what types of creeps are lurking in that hellhole!" Sho was outrage that they weren't told about the battle with the lord of the underworld._

 _"Sho don't say such language in front of Ms. Kido!" Mii, also in her armor, had a few hits from her part of the fight against Eris but remained a humble lady for her goddess despite Saori wishes of not being addressed as a figurehead but rather than a best friend to all five girls._

 _Still they were shock in news that Shun of Andromeda was the frightful god hiding in plain sight, the peaceful boy never knew that he would be capable of harming the human race._

 _"You all have nothing to worry about, especially you Shoko." Saori smiles in her glorious armor to hide the lingering doom that will come and_ _the redhead could see it._

 _"Lady Athena we trust the saints but it is better if we too join you in this fight." Katya spoke in a calming manner to settle the impatience on Shoko, Xiao joined in._

 _"Miss what mission did you give us anyways?" She ask while her eyes widen out of curiosity._

 _"Yes that, before I realize i was Athena I spent my remaining childhood years reading books of myths from my dear grandfather. It was then I discover that there are these particular saints of a different zodiac line and I want you all to go out and find them. Furthermore, a year after everything started I had a dream..."_

 _"Please tell us!" Sho and Xiao said._

 _"...well I was told to send the best soldiers to this specific country." Saori didn't want to mention the winged animal._

 _"Where?" Erda was ready for this. Then Saori gave them all the lavender letter of a dream catcher beautifully drawn in the middle of the opening._

 _"Inside is the location along with the information_ _. You must try to gather allies over there."_

 _"What happens if we don't?" Shoko walk behind her with her hand almost crushing the letter while Katya read the two pages she took._

 _"Then I'll thank you all for your effort. It's been a honor to have you all by my side."_

A female voice woke Sho from her dream. It's was a dream after all, the conversation happened two days ago. Resting in the sofa Sho yawned.

"We need to hurry or we'll lose the flight." Mii wore her civilian outfit with the cloth hidden as a neckalace around her neck. Outside of the Kido mansion the other girls were waiting from a car Saori rented with Erda as the driver.

Sho never understands why they have to travel to an unknown country to gather new alliances. The letters mention a new group of twelve possible saints that can help Athena along with the location based on the goddess's dream.

But it's a mission that can change the entire battlefield for Athena.

 **To be continued...**

 **It's 2019 and thank you for supporting this story now that the anime came out. As you know I made changes to this and will do so on the second chapter so please pardon me for changing content like the location and dialogue.**

 **I did say there will be pairings but I don't want to go overboard with it thus it's better if maybe one or characters will be paired up but anything can happen.**


	2. The land of freedom

"You don't seem trustworthy."

"Ah!" Sho woke from her seat nearly hitting Mii if her arm didn't swing too high above her head.

"Bad dream?"

"Well it's...nothing." Sho was confused of her dream, all she dreamt is pitch black and a freezing sensation until a fading male voice call out before freaking out. Yet it wasn't long enough to cut the hours they spent on the plane.

The flight took twelve hours for a single stop across the ocean. For a first class plane all girls were tired of the trip with Sho desperate to leave, other people whom are rich and business essentials are too busy to complain. Through the window a beautiful scenery of the ocean taunts her out of the blue.

"I wonder how they're doing." Sho said.

"We have to focus on our objective. It is hard to ignore our lady's battle on the other side but we must move forward with this." Mii took out the small map of of the United States.

Her eyes are fixed on a state located in the mid west. "From what the letter said this group live in a small populated town surrounded by forests and mountains. This town has a history with supernatural events similar with the Holy War. "

Sho groans while readjusting the seat for the fifth time. Hearing the battle can suggest they'll fight off more enemies far annoying than Eris's.

"Lighten up." Xiao rested her arms above the girls' seats. Shoko never understands how a small and energetic girl is able to keep her sanity on a long hour flight sitting in a single seat.

Mii continued talking but adding a plan, "I suggest we do not reveal ourselves too early, we must gain their trust."

"That's just great!" Shoko spoke so loud and looks from the small window next to her.

Tiny islands with tiny buildings appear in the middle of the ocean. Whatever city it was looks very exotic and relaxing for a vacation. One that Sho needed.

The speakers ring once until the pilot spoke.

"Attention this is your pilot speaking it seems we'll be having a change of flight."

Everyone including the girls were baffled.

"We will land on a different city due to the heavy blizzard, sorry for the inconvience but safety is our number one priority."

"I can't be stuck on the airport again!" One man said with his foot aggressively tapping on the floor from the lack of patience.

"Is it really that bad?" Xiao was more confused as people chatter about the change.

"Strange, i check on the town's forecast before we left. The whole week was all sunny." Mii said.

"Weather changes Mii." Erda was restless but happy they are soon to land. Looking through her window an unusual sight distracts her from the anger passengers.

A white goose flies next to the right side of the plane against the cold atmosphere, it wasn't affected by the wind at all. It looks at the saintia.

Erda never thought a bird like that would fly a thousand feet in the air where oxygen is scarce unless it's dumb enough to kill itself.

She had to tell Katya sitting next to her about it.

"Hey look at this." Erda looked away to get her friend's attention. Katya took notice and stares on the window.

"What am I seeing???" She looks both ways before retreating back. Erda went back to the window and notice the bird was gone.

 _Must be the hallucinations from this altitude._

Erda excuse herself to go the restroom.

"This mission better worth the wait." Sho recline her seat and close her eyes for the remainder of the flight.

On the cockpit the pilot co-pilot received a strange message though the speaker.

" _Attention flight 304 we have another change of flight."_

"Not this again!" One of them said until both men's' eyes turn pink as a magenta mist shrouds them completely. The pilot's hands awakrdly reaches on the wheel and made a sharp turn.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
